Ren : Thank You
by le3chan
Summary: Status ucapan terima kasih Choi Minki atas trofi pertama NU'EST W. NU'EST, Wanna One, JBJ, 2hyun, donghwi, nielwink, mentioned!jicheol. Part 10 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh


Halo, SNS fic muncul lagi...

Kali ini yang bikin status adalah maknaenya grup yandere. Dibuat spesial buat NU'EST W! Selamat buat trofinya!

Enjoy!

* * *

image : i_imgur_com / rBKfmAV . jpg , i_imgur_com / wE6wjnt . jpg

 **glorypath** Thank you ㄴㅇㅅㅌ

.

 **komurola** Selamat bang **glorypath** **pockyjr** **realbaekho** **nuestaron**! Gue bingung, mau ikutan nangis apa ketawa. Muka kalian bikin gue pengen ketawa tadi

 **rkm0855** Selamat NU'EST W

 **kimyongjin_97** Selamat

 **jaehwan0527** Selamat! Eh, ngomong-ngomong bang Minhyun matanya merah lhooo...

 **scoupcheol** Selamat! Jangan lupa traktiran yak!

 **bumzu91** Selamat! Lebih keren lagi kalo lu pasang fotonya Aron yang nangis kayak anak ilang

 **kahi_korea** Selamat!

 **winktoyourheart** Selamat ya bang

 **nyeonju** Selamat!

 **lim_ymin** Selamat...

 **lee_dae_hwi** Selamat bang **realbaekho** **glorypath** **pockyjr** **nuestaron** 😭

 **godnyel** ^ pacarnya disebut pertama

 **godnyel** Selamat yak!

 **dong_hyeon** Selamat...

 **jinyourbae** Selamat

 **luvlyzzy** Selamat

 **euiung** Selamat abang-abangku

 **ongmotiong** Selamat, selamat...

 **ahnseobbie** Selamat ya bang...

 **8eomatom** Selamat... / lu kan akhirnya malah ketawa **komurola**

 **raina_57** Selamat...

 **optimushwang** Gue gak dikasih selamat gitu **komurola**? / kelilipan gue tadi **jaehwan0527**

 **pockyjr** Makasih semuanya

 **pockyjr** Eh, Hyunbin tadi cakep lho **komurola**

 **komurola** Lu kan bukan bagian NU'EST W, ngapain ikutan dikasih selamat bang **optimushwang**? / makasih bang **pockyjr** , gue mah cakep mulu yak

 **godnyel** Ati-ati kalo kualat lho **komurola**

 **jaehwan0527** Eh, tapi bener, kok. Bang Minhyun kan bukan bagian dari Nuble, jadi ngapain ikut dikasih selamat?

 **jaehwan0527** Kelilipan apa bang **optimushwang**? Kelilipan video Nuble menang?

 **godnyel** Nice **jaehwan0527**

 **ongmotiong** Si Danyel lagi kumat gak warasnya. Komen atas ngewanti-wanti Hyunbin, komen bawah ngerusuh

 **optimushwang** Sialan lu **jaehwan0527** **godnyel**

 **nuestaron** Terima kasih

 **nuestaron** Jangan ada yang berani masang foto gue yang lagi nangis! Sampe gue liat ada yang masang foto itu, awas aja ya! 😤😤😤😤😤

 **godnyel** ^ tetuanya grup yandere mah beda ya...

 **winktoyourheart** Bang godnyel, nanti kalo diamuk bang Minhyun aku masa bodo loh ya

 **lee_dae_hwi** ^ udah nyerah mau ngelurusin bang Danyel yang hobinya ngerusuh mulu

 **lee_dae_hwi** Ya jelas dong, pacar musti disebut duluan bang godnyel

 **realbaekho** Makasih semuanya

 **realbaekho** Pasang aja fotonya bang Aron yang pake wig nenek-nenek, lebih pantes itu

 **realbaekho** Makasih sayangnya aku **lee_dae_hwi**

 **optimushwang** Muntah boleh kali yak

 **nuestaron** Huek

 **glorypath** Kresek mana kresek

 **glorypath** Terima kasih

 **pockyjr** Huek

 **realbaekho** Member sialan kalian semua **optimushwang** **nuestaron** **glorypath** **pockyjr**

 **ongmotiong** Sekalinya ada member yang ngegombalin pacar, yang nyerang semuanya ya...

 **jaehwan0527** Paling yang diserang cuma bang Minhyun sama bang Dongho sama kadang bang Jonghyun aja bang **ongmotiong** , bang Minki sama bang Aron kan jomblo, jadi gak ada yang digombalin

 **realbaekho** Huahahaha... nice **jaehwan0527**

 **ongmotiong** Eh, bener juga lu **jaehwan0527** , tetua sama maknaenya kan jomblo ya

 **glorypath** Sialan yak lu berdua **jaehwan0527** **ongmotiong**. Lu ngapain ikut-ikutan heh **realbaekho**?

 **nuestaron** Ngajakin berantem nih hama **jaehwan0527** **ongmotiong** **realbaekho**

 **godnyel** Huahahah bang **realbaekho** **ongmotiong** sama **jaehwan0527** dikatain hama sama tetuanya NU'EST

 **woojintan** Selamat ya bang...

 **woojintan** Lu kan juga sama aja bang **godnyel**. Hama. Paling parah malah

 **pockyjr** Sesama hama gak usah saling ngetawain **godnyel** **jaehwan0527** **ongmotiong** **realbaekho**

 **komurola** Huahaha... semuanya dikatain hama sama bang Jonghyun

 **rkm0855** Oh, jadi yang cakep Hyunbin doang gitu **pockyjr**?

 **jin_a_nana** Selamat yak...

 **roh_taehyun** Selamat... Oh, jadi yang cakep Hyunbin doang gitu **pockyjr**?

 **don9_han** Selamat yak bang... Bang **pockyjr** , jangan pilih kasih napa? Jangan mentang-mentang paling sayang sama Hyunbin trus yang dikatain cakep Hyunbin doang yang lain kagak...

 **8eomatom** Huuuu... pilih kasih nih **pockyjr** , yang dikatain cakep anaknya doang

 **catsgoesmeow_** Gak nyangka gue bang, ternyata lu pilih kasih bang **pockyjr**

 **catsgoesmeow_** Selamat ya...

 **ongmotiong** Gue mau ngakak ah! Kapan lagi liat **pockyjr** dibully, yang ngebully member JBJ lagi, bukan member NU'EST. Hahahah...

 **scoupcheol** Wah, ada yang berani ngebully lider NU'EST! Salut!

 **kwonstar96** Bang Minhyun udah siap-siap mau ngamuk nih kayaknya

 **kwonstar96** Selamat abang-abang! Gue doain biar makin sukses yak! Sebagai gantinya, ntar bantuin gue misahin bang Cheol dari Uji yak...

 **optimushwang** Mana yang berani ngebully kesayangan gue? Sini adepin gue **rkm0855** **roh_taehyun** **don9_han** **8eomatom** **catsgoesmeow_**

 **optimushwang** Dasar cebong gak ikhlas lu **kwonstar96** , kayak Uji mau gitu sama lu. Yang ada nasib lu sama kayak si Mingyu

 **glorypath** Huuu... ada maunya **kwonstar96** , gue doain Uji makin langgeng sama Seungcheol aja ah...

 **realbaekho** Kayak Uji mau gitu sama lu **kwonstar96**

 **kwonstar96** Jahat kalian semua, sakit hati ku bang **optimushwang** **glorypath** **realbaekho** 😭

 **nuestaron** Gak usah kumat alay-nya deh **kwonstar96**. Geli

 **lim_ymin** Yang jadi sasarannya member NU'EST ada aja ya

 **sewoon_j** Selamat ya bang... Sukses terus..

 **godnyel** Grup yandere mereka itu bang **lim_ymin** , makanya ada aja yang jadi sasarannya

 **lim_ymin** Lu target no 1-nya ya **godnyel**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Nice bang **lim_ymin**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang **realbaekho** , Daehwi kangen 😢

 **realbaekho** Kangen kamu juga **lee_dae_hwi**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Pengen ketemu, tapi pasti lagi sibuk banget ya bang **realbaekho**. Huuwaa 😭😭😭😭😭

 **realbaekho** Jangan nangis dong **lee_dae_hwi** , aku juga malah ikut sedih nanti. Daehwi tuh gak cocok kalo sedih, paling cocok tuh kalo senyum

 **pockyjr** Gue mau muntah, huek

 **pockyjr** Kalian semua cakep kok **rkm0856** **roh_taehyun** **don9_han** **8eomatom** **catsgoesmeow_**. Gak pilih kasih gue, cuman...

 **pockyjr** Cuman Hyunbin mah emang yang paling cakep, huehehehe...

 **komurola** Noh dengerin noh kata bang Jonghyun **rkm0855** **roh_taehyun** **don9_han** **8eomatom** **catsgoesmeow_** GUE. PALING. CAKEP.

 **komurola** Sayang deh gue sama lu bang **pockyjr**

 **jaehwan0527** Bang **pockyjr** , lu kenapa bang? Lu mual-mual? Lu hamil bang?! Wah, mau punya ponakan ini kita!

 **glorypath** ^ si Jaehwan udah mulai gila

 **roh_taehyun** Hyunbin terus yang disayang, pantesan aja nemplok mulu kayak prangko

 **8eomatom** Anak lu selain Hyunbin masih ada kali **pockyjr** , ntar pada protes lu juga yang kelimpungan

 **don9_han** Memanggil kumpulan anaknya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun **winktoyourheart** **jinyourbae** **euiung** **yoobesho**. Emak kalian pilih kasih ini, masa Hyunbin doang yang dikatain cakep, kalian enggak

 **catsgoesmeow_** Gak gue kasih main lu **komurola** sama Tolbi

 **komurola** Gue bisa main sama Leusi, wek 😝 **catsgoesmeow_**

 **winktoyourheart** Bang Hyunbin tadi emang cakep kok bang **don9_han**

 **jinyourbae** Bang Hyunbin tadi emang cakep kok bang **don9_han**

 **jinyourbae** Bang **realbaekho** , lu kalo ngegombalin Daehwi, kenapa sih musti posisinya Daehwi tuh di samping gue mulu? Badan gue ini udah cungkring bang, masa mau jadi tambah cungkring gara-gara kena pukul Daehwi yang lagi gila gara-gara lu gombalin sih bang? Sakit semua ini badan gue

 **euiung** Bang Hyunbin tadi emang cakep kok bang **don9_han**

 **yoobesho** Bang **komurola** kalo mau terus jajanin Seonho pasti cakep terus bang **don9_han**

 **yoobesho** Selamat ya bang...

 **ongmotiong** Jawaban maknaenya Jonghyun sama Minhyun gak jauh-jauh dari makanan ya..

 **komurola** Hehehe kalah yak **don9_han**

 **pockyjr** Jangan gila plis **jaehwan0527** , gue gak punya kenalan dokter penyakit jiwa

 **pockyjr** Duh, makin sayang deh sama kalian **winktoyourheart** **jinyourbae** **euiung** **yoobesho**

 **pockyjr** Utututu... sini peluk sini **jinyourbae**. Tenang aja nanti gue bales tuh si **realbaekho**

 **glorypath** Lider gue lagi mabok. Gak bisa berhenti ngomen dari tadi

 **nuestaron** Perasaan yang kita makan hari ini sama semua deh, mabok apa nih lider?

 **jaehwan0527** Lah, bener lu bang **glorypath** **nuestaron** , biasanya stealth mode juga, ini dari tadi komen mulu yak

 **lailinkwan** Selamat ya bang. Ikut seneng gue, tapi tampang kagetnya kalian tadi tuh lucu banget deh

 **jaehwan0527** Jangan-jangan...

 **glorypath** Jangan-jangan apa **jaehwan0527**?

 **glorypath** Jangan-jangan bang Jonghyun hamil beneran bang glorypath!

 **optimushwang** Plis deh **jaehwan0527** , kalo mau gila jangan di sini deh. Lagian lu mikir dong, dari mana laki-laki bisa hamil. Lu kata ini ff mpreg?

 **ongmotiong** Gaps! Lu tau ff mpreg dari mana **optimushwang**? Jangan-jangan lu suka nyari ff 2hyun yak...

 **godnyel** Gak nyangka gue bang **optimushwang** , ternyata lu suka nyari ff lu sama bang Jonghyun ya...

 **godnyel** Eh, tapi bang **optimushwang** , kalo lu lagi nyari ff 2hyun trus nemu nielwink, gue dikasih tau juga boleh deh bang

 **optimushwang** Diem lu **ongmotiong** **godnyel**! Emang kalo lu nemu ff nielwink, trus lu mau ngapain **godnyel**?

 **godnyel** Hehehe, mau tau aja sih bang **optimushwang** gue mau ngapain, rahasia dong

 **nyeonju** ^ bau-baunya mau dipraktikin nih ke Jihoon bang **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang** Beneran mau nyari mati nih bocah **godnyel**

 **pockyjr** Minta gak direstuin sama Jihoon ya **godnyel**

 **winktoyourheart** Lanjutin bang **optimushwang** **pockyjr** , gue mau tutup mata dulu dari penderitaannya bang Danyel

 **don9_han** Sadis lu Ji **winktoyourheart** sama pacar sendiri

 **winktoyourheart** Gak sadis kok bang **don9_han**

 **jinyourbae** Bang Jihoon mah mau balas dendam itu sama bang Danyel bang **don9_han** , abisnya bang Danyel ngerusuh mulu, mana gak nurut sama bang Jihoon bang

 **jaehwan0527** Beda ya sama bang Minhyun. Bang Minhyun mah semua omongannya bang Jonghyun diturutin

 **taemin_0000** Selamat! Duh, liat **pockyjr** nangis jadi pengen meluk ya. Aku pinjemin bahuku nih buat kamu, buat nyender

 **ongmotiong** Min, udah dong Min **taemin_0000** , move on dong. Nyari yang lain bisa kali. Gue kasian ngeliat lu gak pernah digagas sama Jonghyun

 **lim_ymin** Hyun **pockyjr** , itu si Taemin digagas sekali juga boleh deh, biar abis itu trus move on, kasian gue ngeliatnya

 **pockyjr** Makasih ya **taemin_0000** , maaf ya kalo selama ini gue gak ngegagas lu, bukannya gue mau pura-pura gak kenal sama lu atau apa, lu tuh temen gue, tapi kan gue tau lu naksir sama gue tapi gue juga udah pacaran sama Minhyunnie lama, gue juga udah mentok sama Minhyunnie, jadinya gue emang sengaja gak nanggepin lu biar lu gak ngarepin gue lagi. Maaf ya **taemin_0000**. Tapi jangan berhenti jadi temen gue ya

 **optimushwang** Dengerin tuh kesayangan gue **taemin_0000** , udah lu gak usah ngarepin kesayangan gue lagi

 **jaehwan0527** Bang optimushwang, jangan nambah-nambahin api deh, kasian itu bang **taemin_0000** ditolak sama bang **pockyjr**

 **glorypath** Minhyun mah kalo udah urusan yang nyangkut masalah Jonghyun mah langsung gelap mata **jaehwan0527**

 **nuestaron** Prinsipnya Minhyun mah, lu ada urusan sama Jonghyun lu ada urusan juga sama gue, gitu **jaehwan0527**

 **taemin_0000** Kan aku usaha **pockyjr** , siapa tau aja suatu hari nanti kamu putus dari Minhyun gitu, kan aku bisa langsung ngehibur kamu gitu

 **optimushwang** Weh, ngajak berantem ni bocah yak **taemin_0000**

 **godnyel** Berantem aja bang **optimushwang** **taemin_0000**

 **glorypath** Lu bener-bener minta gak direstuin sama Jihoon ya **godnyel**

 **optimushwang** Lu dulu kayaknya pernah cerita sama gue lu punya temen yang jualan segala macem serangga kan **glorypath**? Kalo gue minta tolong buat pesenin sekarung bisa? Kalo bisa sama uletnya sekalian, gue gak sempet nyari yang jualan soalnya. Kalo bisa ulet bulu yak

 **ongmotiong** Buat apaan **optimushwang**?

 **optimushwang** Mau gue siram ke badannya Danyel **ongmotiong**

 **jaehwan0527** Huahaha... Mau dibeliin serangga noh buat lu mandi **godnyel**

 **godnyel** Jangan dong bang **optimushwang**! Lu kan tau gue takut sama serangga

 **optimushwang** Bodo **godnyel**

 **godnyel** Bang **optimushwang** , jangan dong bang. Gue janji, gue gak bakal ngerusuh lagi, tapi jangan dibeliin serangga ya 🙏

 **optimushwang** Bodo **godnyel**

 **godnyel** Bang **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang** Bodo **godnyel**

 **godnyel** Bang **pockyjr** , bang tolong dong ngomong sama bang Minhyun, gue jangan dibeliin serangga, plis 🙏

 **pockyjr** Bodo ah **godnyel**

 **godnyel** Ji **winktoyourheart**...

 **winktoyourheart** Aku mah udah tutup mata bang **godnyel** , salah sendiri rusuh mulu

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang Danyel kena batunya juga, huahaha...

 **glorypath** RIP Kang Daniel

 **glorypath** Udah bubar, bubar. Pertunjukannya udah kelar

.

끝

* * *

Selamat buat trofinya Nuble! Trofinya udah ada 2 lho sekarang. Selamat...selamat...

Tapi, jujur aja, pas 1st win di MCD tuh saya bingung mau nangis apa ketawa (jatohnya sih akhirnya ketawa), tampangnya member NU'EST tuh bikin ngakak, lost banget, disuruh ngasih winning speech juga cuma plonga plongo karena gak nyangka banget bakalan menang, abang tetua malah langsung mewek, muka meweknya muka meme banget malah, jadinya malah pengen ketawa lagi, kan...

Udah, ah, ntar malah jadinya ketawa...

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca

*deepbow*


End file.
